1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing method and a sensing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch sensing method and a touch sensing system.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's information age, people increasingly depend on electronic products. The electronic products such as notebook computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital Walkmans, etc. have become indispensable application tools in people's daily life. The above electronic products respectively have an input interface, and a user can input a command through the input interface, so that an internal system of the electronic product can execute such command.
To provide a more humanistic operation mode, an input interface such as a touch pad or a touch panel is generally configured to an electronic apparatus, so that the user can input commands through the touch pad or the touch panel. The touch device in the market, for example, a capacitive touch device, generally requires a fine coordinate system. Generally, in a conventional method, two layers of sensing strings arranged in different directions are configured on the touch interface to implement a fine X-Y coordinate system. However, since a fabrication process based on such method is rather complicated, a single-layer layout technique with a relatively simple fabrication process is developed.
However, regarding the capacitive touch device using the single-layer layout technique, to avoid a low touch sensitivity thereof caused by excessive small sensing signal variation of a sensing point, in the conventional technique, a touch area of each touch point is designed to be relatively large. Therefore, the number of the touch points is limited, and in case of inadequate touch points, accuracy for determining a touch position is decreased.